


Un día con Clark

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [14]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner no quiere madrastras, Conner siendo periodista, Gen, Lois enamorada de superman, aprendiendo modales a su manera, pequeño genio, siempre Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Kent” llamo Perry haciendo a Clark saltar y ponerse de pie en un instante como si de un regimiento militar se tratara.“¿S-sí?” preguntó sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la mirada de todos a su alrededor incluida Lois.La pequeña boca de Conner tuvo una leve contracción que al parecer estaba tratando de controlar y parecerse más a Lex.“Conner Luthor tiene que hacer una pasantía como una tarea de la escuela por lo que el señor Luthor nos ha pedido un supervisor para el chico. Tú y Lane se encargarán del niño por toda la hora laboral” informó mientras Lois sonreía como una demente y todos sus compañeros lo miraban envidiosos.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Un día con Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Buenaaasss.  
> Ha pasado un tiempo, las pruebas, controles y trabajos además de toda la modalidad online me tienen bastante estresada pero escribir me ayuda a distraerme un minuto así que les traigo otra parte de la serie.  
> Espero que les guste!

Cuando la oficina, su oficina, donde trabajaba junto a otras diez personas, cada uno en un cubículo recibiendo llamadas, redactando noticias, gritando de frustración (gracias al cielo aún no ha llegado a ese extremo, pero cada día se siente más cerca) se quedó en silencio, supo que algo había ocurrido.

Levantando su cabeza por sobre el cubículo sintió como el color de su piel desapareció.

En la puerta, con un traje hecho a medida y lentes de sol cuadrados y oscuros estaba Lex Luthor tomando de la mano a Conner Luthor que vestía un traje más semi formal, pues tenía una camiseta en vez de una camisa como su padre, y unos lentes redondos y negros de estilo punk que Clark estimaba que al menos Lex no lo hubiera dejado usarlos sin tener una batalla al respecto.

Batalla que al parecer perdió por lo que puede ver Clark.

En comparación a los dos, Clark con sus zapatos gastos, sus gafas chuecas, su cabello despeinado, su camisa de casi dos años se sentía como un completo vago.

Ignorante de su vergüenza Lex observó a todos con atención mientras detrás de ellos salía Perry quien recorrió a todos de nuevo con la mirada haciendo mover incómodos a algunos que no se estaban desempeñando bien.

¿Un despido?

¿Lex había comprado de una vez por toda el Daily Planet?

“Kent” llamó Perry haciendo a Clark saltar y ponerse de pie en un instante como si de un regimiento militar se tratara.

“¿S-sí?” preguntó sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la mirada de todos a su alrededor incluida Lois.

La pequeña boca de Conner tuvo una leve contracción que al parecer estaba tratando de controlar y parecerse más a Lex.

“Conner Luthor tiene que hacer una pasantía como una tarea de la escuela por lo que el señor Luthor nos ha pedido un supervisor para el chico. Tú y Lane se encargarán del niño por toda la hora laboral” informó mientras Lois sonreía como una demente y todos sus compañeros lo miraban envidiosos.

Rascándose la cabeza soltó un inseguro “Sí, no hay problema”. A lo que Conner solo se despidió con una sonrisa de Lex para correr hacia a Clark mientras Lex solo dio media vuelta y se alejó con Perry a su espalda.

“Hola” saludo Conner, sacándolo de su trance a lo que sonrió encantado.

Así que tendría que enseñarle a Conner lo que hacía un periodista.

Un día solo ellos dos, enseñándole en lo que trabajaba.

Sintiendo la emoción llenando su pecho murmuró que tenía que cubrir una noticia en una hora más para después ir a una entrevista de un inventor por lo que iría a buscarle una silla para que Conner se sentará por mientras a esperar.

\----------------///--------

Había estado muy emocionado cuando le dieron de tarea estudiar sobre una profesión que les interesara, por supuesto la mayoría de sus compañeros eligieron algo similar al trabajo de sus padres en la compañía, pero Conner ya tenía experiencias de aburridas conferencias. Era hora de probar el otro extremo, ser él quien hiciera las preguntas y qué mejor que hacer una pasantía en el gigante de metrópolis, el Daily Planet y el hecho de que Clark trabajara ahí era mucho mejor porque podría verlo interactuar en un ambiente más normal.

Este sin duda sería el mejor día de su vida.

“Entonces Superman llegó y ocupó su aliento y apagó todo el incendio ¡de un solo soplido! ¿pueden creerlo? Digo, yo había escuchado sobre él en ciudad Star pero no pensé que fuera tal cual lo describen” en este punto Conner ya se desconectó de la conversación unilateral del chico y el micrófono.

Al parecer ayer Superman había apagado un incendio de una fábrica de papel cuyo dueño acusaba actuar de tercero en el incidente.

“¿Qué es un incidente?” preguntó atrayendo la atención de Clark

“Una situación” explicó Clark obteniendo un “ahhh” de Conner quien miraba el cuaderno de anotaciones de Clark para copiar algunos apuntes y copiarlo en su tableta.

Una vez entrevistado al primer testigo procedieron a entrevistar dueño que se mostraba confundido.

“No sé, me llamaron a las cinco de la mañana avisando que la fábrica se estaba quemando, por lo que vine de inmediato, es una pena muy grande, espero que atrapen al culpable”

“Está mintiendo” le susurro Clark a Conner bajo para que Lois quien estaba haciendo la entrevista con Jimmy grabando no escucharan, a lo que Conner lo miró curioso preguntándole por qué “su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido que antes cuando no había dicho nada, eso pasa cuando las personas mienten” Conner lo miró asombrado soltando un breve “ohh” de respuesta que hizo sonreír a Clark.

Eran geniales los poderes de Superman, nadie se daba cuenta que los estaba ocupando.

¿Podría tener algunos poderes como Clark en un futuro?

“Intentare conseguir una entrevista con Superman para que podamos poner su versión de los hechos” comentó la señorita Lane mientras Jimmy tomaba las ultimas tomas.

Conner la miró curioso para luego lanzarle una mirada a Clark quien le guiño un ojo.

¿Acaso ella no sabia que Clark era Superman?

“¿Hablas con Superman señorita Lane?” preguntó obteniendo una sonrisa orgullosa de la mujer.

“Por supuesto Conner. No sería una periodista tan sorprendente si no pudiera conseguir una entrevista con él” después de eso, durante aproximadamente cinco minutos, vino una charla sobre las hazañas de Superman, lo increíble que era y lo educado que resulto ser seguido de un montón de alabanzas más que hicieron a Conner desconectarse y fruncir el ceño mientras Clark se bebía un café que se sirvió de un termo guardado en la camioneta.

“¿Estas enamorada de Superman señorita Lane?”

Clark escupió su café.

La señorita Lane cerro la boca con un sonoro sonido.

Nunca había visto a una persona adulta enrojecer tanto como ella lo hizo, dándole una mirada a Conner de ojos abiertos para aclararse la garganta cuando uno de los testigos al parecer pendiente de su conversación los miro divertido.

“N-no ¿Cómo se te ocurre?” negó nerviosa a lo que Conner entrecerró los ojos.

“¿Entonces por qué estás roja?”

“¡No estoy roja!” negó recordando cuando Cintia le intento convencer de tomarle la mano en una estratagema maléfica de querer pretender que Conner era su novio.

_“¿Estas enamorada de mi Cintia?” la niña enrojeció mortificada mientras todo el salón los miraba divertidos._

_“¡N-no seas estúpido Luthor!, ¡¿Quién podría estar enamorado de ti?!” exclamó Cintia mientras el resto del salón hacia un “uuuhh” de eco que hizo fruncir el ceño a Conner._

_Bueno, no le interesaba si alguien estaba enamorado de él, pero le ofendía bastante que nadie estuviera interesado después de todo era el niño más inteligente del salón._

_“Perfecto, porque no me interesan las niñas pegotes” Cintia le saca la lengua ofendida para ignorarlo el resto del día._

_¿Quién entendía a las niñas?_

“¡Sí, lo es!” en este punto Clark se aclaró la garganta divertido.

“Lois, te recuerdo que Conner tiene nueve años” remarco poniendo sus grandes y pesadas manos sobre los hombros de Conner dándole una mirada de reproche a su compañero quien miró a Conner unos segundos para largarse junto a Jimmy y discutir según ella unas tomas.

El resto del viaje en la camioneta Conner se lo paso enojado y en silencio ignorando las miradas incómodas de Jimmy quien de seguro pensaba que lo despedirán o algo porque el estado de ánimo de Conner se había desplomado.

Y sí, el sabia el significado de esa palabra lo aprendió cuando su papá hablaba sobre costos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Clark por su parte parecía preocupado y la señorita Lane solo estaba en su mundo probablemente ignorante de toda la incómoda situación.

Dejando todos los materiales instalados a primera fila, unos cuantos reporteros tomaron algunas fotografías de Conner curiosos por su aparición para que Clark lo llevará al exterior y se inclinara frente a él con mirada preocupada.

“¿Ocurre algo malo?” preguntó “si no me dices no puedo solucionarlo” comentó para mostrarse nervioso cuando Conner no respondió “Conner, hijo, si no me dices que te preocupa no puedo ayudarte” comentó atrayendo la atención de Conner quien sintió un globo de emoción en su pecho.

Clark lo había llamado hijo.

Nunca lo había llamado así.

“¿Lois no será mi madrastra verdad? porque ella podría pasar como una compañera de mi curso y esas niñas son raras” arrugó la nariz molesto ante la idea de tener que compartir más tiempo con la ruidosa señorita Lane siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por la risa divertida de Clark quien lo abrazó y él sí que podía esconder a Conner con su cuerpo, frotando su mejilla contra su cabello.

“Por supuesto que no, Lois es demasiado energética para mi” se rió divertido para separarse de Conner y frotar su cabello mientras respondía con un “ah que bueno”

Solucionado todo y con un renovado estado anímico de Conner, los dos entraron para sentarse en la entrevista junto a los demás periodistas.

Tenían que entrevistar a un inventor de ciudad star que viajó hasta metrópolis con la esperanza de poder emprender un programa de concursos recientemente muy famoso en su ciudad.

Todo iba bien, hasta que comenzó a explicar su concurso.

Resulto que consistía en un sistema de adivinanza y riesgo, por ejemplo: un concursante se le daba a elegir entre tres puertas en donde una de ellas contenía el dinero doblado en su cantidad y las demás estaban vacías, si el concursante adivina se llevaría el dinero consigo, sino lo perdería. Aburrido de todo el concepto básico Conner ya había dado por perdido su tiempo cuando el hombre paso hacia un tema que despertó su atención.

Probabilidad.

“Al iniciar el concurso con las tres puertas cerradas el concursante tiene un porcentaje de probabilidad de ganar de un tercio e incluso, un chance más de ganar cuando yo le abro una puerta más y la probabilidad de ganar aumenta a un medio”

“Eso está mal” interrumpió Conner atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo incluido los ojos en pánico de Clark y Lois

“¿Perdón?” preguntó el empresario sorprendido.

“Lo que ha dicho. Está errado” todos los presentes miran al empresario quien le lanza una sonrisa nerviosa a Conner.

“Vaya no sabía que teníamos un genio matemático en la sala” se ríe con un ligero sarcasmo en su voz que hace fruncir levemente el ceño de Conner “¿y se puede saber por qué esta errado lo que dije? Señor…”

“Luthor, Conner Luthor” el color del hombre baja un poco en su tonalidad sonriendo aún más nervioso “su error está en considerar que las probabilidades no cambian, ya que, al inicio del concurso tenemos un nivel de información directamente proporcional al nivel de la probabilidad de acertar, es decir, mientras más información se tenga sobre el problema mayor será la probabilidad de acertar en la puerta, pero, si usted se acerca y abre una puerta lo mejor será cambiar de puerta ya que como usted conoce la puerta correcta es capaz de agregar más información al problema y por conclusión la probabilidad de ganar se duplicaría. Es una paradoja, puede consultarla abriendo un libro de probabilidad”

El ambiente de repente se tensa, todos los periodistas tienen la boca abierta mientras el hombre lo mira nervioso por lo que Clark se disculpa, tomando la mano de Conner y sacándolo del lugar.

\---------///------------

Tenía un dolor de cabeza en progreso, ¿esto es lo que sienten los padres?

“Conner” llama a lo que el niño levanta su mirada de su Tablet con el ceño de Lex en su cara.

Ese que advierte una guerra.

“¿Qué?” preguntó de manera cortante que hizo a Clark fruncir el ceño como lo haría su padre.

“No es correcto interrumpir así frente una entrevista” regaño.

Conner ahora se veía ofendido, levantando su pequeño mentón en un intento de parecer altivo que en realidad solo hacía que con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada se viera extrañamente tierno.

Clark quería abrazarlo, sin embargo estaba seguro que Conner lo patearía por eso.

Extraña dignidad Luthor o algo así le explico Lex alguna vez en Smallville.

“¡Pero él estaba equivocado!”

“Si, pero no puedes simplemente ir y decírselo de frente”

“¿Entonces cómo?” preguntó Conner cruzando los brazos.

Sonriendo suavemente se agacha al nivel de su hijo, había leído en un libro, que le entregó Bruce hace un tiempo, que era un método efectivo para hacer sentir al niño atendido y empoderado.

Quizás Conner no necesitaba lo último, Clark estaba seguro de que tenía demasiado empoderamiento para un niño de su edad.

“Lo correcto. Conner, dependerá del momento” Conner arruga la nariz confundido “veras, ¿tienes algún amigo en la escuela?” preguntó tratando de buscar algún ejemplo para esclarecer sus palabras a lo que Conner siguió frunciendo el ceño viéndose más irritado aún.

“No” Clark levantó las cejas preocupado y sorprendido “Todos son idiotas para eso”.

Aahh…

Ya no estaba tan preocupado.

Sonriendo divertido se detuvo un momento para considerar si era apropiado hablar sobre eso o no, pero no se sentía cómodo metiéndose en el tema de la crianza de Conner después de todo, no quería arriesgarse a contradecir a Lex y acabar en una discusión.

Pues tenía que trabajar con lo que tenía.

“Muy bien, digamos que tienes compañeros”

“Secuaces” Clark lo miró atontado lo cual al parecer Conner tomó como confusión por lo que explicó “los secuaces son aquellos que trabajaban para una persona, son sus trabajadores”

“Sí…” comentó dudoso Clark.

Muy bien quizás si tendría que hablar con Lex sobre la percepción de Conner hacia los demás niños.

“De acuerdo” se aclara la garganta “digamos que uno de tus compañeros de clase dice que cuatro más cuatro es cinco ¿tú que dices?”

“Que debería volver tres cursos atrás porque eso es conocimiento básico”

Clark se quedó en blanco.

Bueno, sí, no veía fallas en su lógica.

¡Pero ese no era el punto!

“Bien, pero si estuvieras en ese curso, y él se equivoca ¿Cómo lo corriges?” Conner se ve confundido hacia dónde quiere ir Clark.

“Pues que está equivocado porque es ocho y que es un tonto” Clark levanta su mano para señalar con el dedo hacia Conner.

“Ahí, eso es un error”

“¿Idiota?” Conner intenta levantar una ceja, pero termina levantando las dos.

“No. ¿Ves? ese el punto, no es bueno decirle a la gente que es tonta”

“¿Por qué? Si es tonto” pregunta Conner irritado a lo que Clark suspira.

“Bueno, quizás tu compañero no es bueno en las matemáticas, porque no todo el mundo es bueno en las matemáticas y el decirle tonto podría herir sus sentimientos, ¿y tú no quieres que se sienta mal o sí?”

Conner se queda en silencio.

Esto era como hablar con Lex en plan “¿Tú no quieres crear una bomba que haga explotar toda la ciudad o sí?”

“…¿No?” Clark trata de no reírse ante lo titubeante que se ve Conner mientras se repite en su cabeza que no es chistoso, que su hijo tiene problemas de empatía y muchas cosas más.

“No” hace una pausa remarcando la palabra “No es bueno herir los sentimientos de las personas” Conner se ve confundido.

“Pero…Si quiere que haga algo que no quiero y le digo que ¿no heriría sus sentimientos?”

“Sí” Conner mira a Clark enojado “pero no es lo mismo, depende de la situación. Hay situaciones en que es necesario y situaciones en que no. ¿Es necesario hacer sentir mal a tu compañero sobre no saber matemáticas?”

“…No” Conner arruga la nariz mirando a Clark como un cachorro pateado.

El corazón de Clark se siente apretado, pero no puede hacer nada, es necesario que Conner aprenda a ver la importancia de la empatía en los demás.

“¿Entonces, crees que es necesario hacerle notar al señor, frente a diez cámaras y veinte periodistas que estaba equivocado?” pregunta con tranquilidad mientras Conner mira el suelo llevándose las manos a la espalda para balancearse.

“No”

Clark sonríe complacido.

“Pero”

Clark mira a Conner agotado.

¿Cómo Lex tenía paciencia con esto?

“El señor estaba dando una información falsa por televisión, no es correcto que las personas se eduquen mal ¿o sí?” pregunta levantando la mira y Clark puede verlo.

Ese brillo que siempre le da Lex cuando sabe que tiene la situación por el mango.

“Bueno…no” contesta dudando.

“¿Entonces?” Clark va a abrir la boca cuando Lois interrumpe, saliendo por la puerta en su dirección con Jimmy a sus espaldas siguiéndola.

Suspirando entre agradecido y preocupado por no poder haber hecho un punto pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Conner para frotarla y empujarlo suavemente por la espalda hacia la camioneta sin darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Lois, indicándole que habían tenido un día largo y era hora de irse

\--------///----------

“¡Papááá!” exclamó Conner corriendo hacia Lex desde la camioneta hasta la entrada de Lexcorp para abrazar su cintura pegando su cabeza en su cadera, tomando su aroma, “el aroma de papá” mientras Lois detrás de él hacia un sonido de “aww”

“Muchas gracias por venir a dejarlo” comenta su papá a lo que Conner se para junto a él para hacer eco con una sonrisa.

Esa noche Conner ceno junto a su padre, contándole todo sobre su día para dormirse en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Había sido un buen día.

\-----------/////--------------------

“¿Entonces Henry podrías decirnos cual es el elemento número 18 de la tabla periódica?” preguntó la profesora desde su escritorio mientras Braham dos puestos más adelante se retorcía nervioso.

“…¿Litio?” preguntó más que contestó.

Puf, tonto.

_“Bien, pero si estuvieras en ese curso, y él se equivoca ¿Cómo lo corriges?” Conner se ve confundido hacia dónde quiere ir Clark._

_“Pues que está equivocado porque es ocho y que es un tonto” Clark levanta su mano para señalar con el dedo hacia Conner._

_“Ahí, eso es un error”_

“¿Sí, Conner?” la profesora le cede la palabra cuando levanta la mano y Braham le lanza una mirada de muerte.

“Esta errado, el elemento 18 de la tabla periódica es el Argon” informa después de ponerse de pie para fijar su mirada en Braham “…No te sientas mal, tendrás mejor suerte para la próxima”

Toda su clase lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco el resto de día.

Bueno, no era nada nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> El pobre de Braham miró a Conner preocupado como por una semana.
> 
> PD: escribi esta parte pensando en como Clark influiria en la visión de Conner pues, aunque amemos a Lex sabemos que es un personaje bastante complejo en cuanto a interactuar con las demás personas, viendolos como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez, visión que más adelante quiero exponer en el propio Conner pues aunque se vea como una persona cálida y bondadosa en su primer encuentro con Tim dejó ver ese lado manipulador de la situación que pocas personas a su alrededor son capaces de identificar, pero volviendo al punto, siento que Clark es una buena influencia en cuanto a todo ese plano sentimental y humano razón por la cual este Conner, de niño, suele ser más directo en cuanto a sus interacciones e incluso un poco torpe en lo social, sin embargo gracias a un equilibrio en cuanto a sus figuras paternas irá alcanzando su máximo esplendor a medida que crece.


End file.
